


Telling

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiragi has something to tell Kamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Kiragi's point of view.

I'm in love with Kamui. I start running, but then crashed into my dad.

"I got to tell Kamui that I love him." I said out-loud.

"Okay. Well everyone is fond of him not like that is anything urgent." Dad commented calmly. 

"I mean I'm in love with him." I stated bluntly. 

"..You might be confused." Dad told me and I crossed my arms. I'm not confused at all.

"I have the most fun with him. I don't have much fun hunting by myself. When I'm with him even if we don't catch anything I still have fun. Hide and go seek doesn't feel the same without him. It is so much fun. The time just goes by so quickly when him and me are talking. I love him more than anyone. He is my favorite person in the whole world." I stated firmly, dad's cheeks going red, and looking flustered. 

"...Gods..How can you say such embrassing words." Dad muttered and putting his hands over his eyes.

"Because I'm very much so in love." I said cheerfully and smiling brightly. 

"Fine. Go and don't come crying when you are rejected by my brother." Dad stated and I did not bother to reply to that remark. It didn't long to track down Kamui, he was in his bedroom, and I walk in.

"Kamui, I have something to tell you." I managed to say to him.

"Okay." His voice smoothing and a smile on his lips. He is almost always smiling.

"I-I think I'm in love with you." My voice sounding quiet, shy, and it's easy to tell someone else who you are in love with...However quite different when telling the person you are in love with. Kamui was quiet and his crimson eyes looking at me. My cheeks burning, feels like butterflies are in my stomach, and I bit down on my lip.

"Kiragi..." Kamui saying my name softly, his smile looking sad, and I made sure to not look away. Tears falling from my cheeks and I remember dad's words of 'Don't come crying when you are rejected by my brother'. My heart feels like it is being squeezed. It hurts so much.

"Oh, Kiragi." Kamui said quietly while hugging me tightly and I hug him back. His body is slender, he is slightly shorter than me, and I can feel his heart racing.

"Kamui, I love you. You are my favorite person in the whole world. I have the most fun with you. Time goes by too fast when I'm with you. You are always on my mind. I'm in love with you and it feels so painful, Kamui." I cried, my arms wrapped tightly around his mid-back back, and buried my face onto his chest. 

I can feel his finger tips running through my hair. I can hear his heart beating and I'm slowly calming down. I have yet to hear Kamui's reply. So being rejected or not rejected is still up in the air. I pull away from him and look into his crimson eyes.

"You really shocked me, Kiragi." Kamui told me, his eyes looking away, cheeks slightly flushed, and he sits down on the bed. "I have been avoiding you mainly for I couldn't face my own feelings."  
I sit down next to him and he wipes away the tears from my cheeks.

"I was afraid of being rejected. Along with thinking about how upset my little brother would be if I were to tell his precious son about these feelings of mine." Kamui went on and my heart no longer hurting. "I'm in love with you, Kiragi. However I don't think it would be a good idea to be together."

Just like that my heart dropped a bit, I grab Kamui's hands, and looked into his eyes. He looks almost ready to cry. Kamui loves me too. So why does he not want us to be together?

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Takumi and the others...I don't think will approve." He told me in a quiet voice.

"I already told dad about my feelings toward you. He gave me his blessing by telling me to go here." I said cheerfully and Kamui's crimson eyes went wide with shock. "So don't worry about it, Kamui. I'm sure everyone will understand. You think way too much. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Kiragi." Kamui told me and we kissed each other on the lips several times. It was soft, tender, and tasted so sweet. I felt like I was on top of the world.

 

"Dad, Do you know of any good ring shops?" I asked him and he looks at me with shell shocked eyes.

"Wha.." I cut dad off.

"Kamui accepted my feelings and he feels the same way. I plan to pop the question pretty soon I just can't wait, dad." I commented cheerfully and smiling widely. "After all want to capture him completely, heh. Mom said it's best to act swiftly and without a care to what others might think.."

"...Oh, Eilse..my dear wife.." Dad muttered and after a moment he looks at me. "You remind me of your mom at times."

"She told me how the two of you got together and afterwards mom mentioned about talking with her brother." I said happily to dad.

"..You do know what goes on in a marriage, right?" Dad asked calmly and his arms crossed.

"I have been reading, dad...I'm pretty sure that I won't hurt Kamui if I follow this book." I replied while holding up the book. "I'm looking forward to the wedding night. Of course still have to pop the question, but want to buy a really good ring."

"Gods...be less honest, son." Dad muttered before walking off his cheeks red like a cherry and shaking his head. I shrug my shoulders well dad had asked. Well guess I'll ask Uncle Ryoma about ring shops for dad never did tell me. I could also ask Uncle Leo and Uncle Xander too. I want to give Kamui the best ring ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

Kamui was stunned when Kiragi showed him a ring for that is pretty sudden. It has only been a day and a half. Although a few hours ago Leo had muttered that Takumi's son is pretty impatient and he had asked his younger brother about what, but Leo just groaned and left without explaining.

"Kamui will you please marry me?" Kiragi asked cheerfully and to be honest Kamui is pretty weak to that bright smile that seemed to be like the sun.

'I should say we should wait a bit. Go on dates and get to know each other a lot more before taking that big of a step. I don't want Kiragi to feel any regrets.' Kamui thought as he nibbled on his lip deep with thinking on how to reply.

"You're the kindest, sincerest, most easygoing person I've ever known. I'm so lucky to have met you, Kiragi." Kamui told him and within seconds he got hugged tightly by Kiragi.

"So is that a yes?" Kiragi asked slowly looking into those lovely crimson eyes. Kamui felt torn for he loves Kiragi, but isn't this too sudden and soon.

"Kiragi, I would love to marry you. However I think we should get to know each other a bit better. Look at the stars, have dinner together, and take it slow." Kamui said softly before kissing him faintly on the lips. "No need to be in a hurry."

"I want to capture you completely, Kamui." Kiragi said while looking down and still hugging him.

"You have already captured me. My dear sweet ball of sunshine and joy. My heart belongs to only you." Kamui told him while holding Kiragi's cheeks looking into his eyes. "I'll wear this beautiful ring you have bought for me. So we won't be getting married soon, but we will in the future...What is that called?"

"It's called an engagement, brother." Leo stated calmly and his arms crossed. "Didn't you want to study today? I couldn't wait any longer. Honestly, Kamui."

Kamui's cheeks turned bright red like a tomato and Kiragi's cheeks started turning pink. Leo sighs deeply, shakes his head, and places the books down.

"Today we will be going over those math problems I gave to yesterday along with the other assignments. Kiragi, You can join in too." Leo said while looking over Kamui's work and swiftly looking over the math problems. "...You got over half of the math questions wrong, brother. At least there has been some improvement."

".....Kiragi...You should go...Leo is very strict and serious about studying." Kamui muttered quietly to Kiragi. He doesn't want his dear Kiragi to suffer through this for Leo is very serious about studying and has next to no mercy.

"What was that?" Leo asked for he could see Kamui's lips moving, but not what he muttered.

"I would love to join in too!" Kiragi said cheerfully for he wanted to spend more time with his beloved. His mother has told him that he has gotten much better with math. He was curious about what kind of math problems that Kamui was being given. Must be pretty tough questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

It was nightfall when the lessons were finally over. Leo left while sighing and shaking his head at them.

"Wow that was really tough. You weren't kidding." Kiragi commented sleepily, he is laying on Kamui's bed, and hugging him. They were laying on their sides. Kiragi behind Kamui and nestling his chin ontop of Kamui's thin shoulder.

"You should go back to your bedroom, Kiragi." Kamui muttered tiredly. His ruby red eyes half way closed and he could feel Kiragi's arms wrapped around his chest.

"Mmmm..I don't wanna..." Kiragi said in a low voice, clinging closer, and Kamui lets out a soft sigh.

"Alright, fine. You can stay. Only sleeping nothing else." Kamui told him. Kiragi nods his head and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

"Heh, I slept with Kamui last night." Kiragi said cheerfully to his dad.

"..Huh? What?!" Takumi asked in a panic and his mind racing. Those two haven't married each other or anything, but already having sex so quickly?

"Just sleeping nothing else cause Kamui wants to take things slow." Kiragi commented, his arms crossed, and letting out a big sigh. "Kamui and I are engaged, heh."


End file.
